The Sylvester
The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries, produced by Warner Bros. Animation, is an animated television series which aired from 1995 to 2001 on Kids' WB and was later re-run on Cartoon Network. It follows Looney Tunes characters Sylvester and Tweety Bird, and their owner Granny, along with bulldog Hector (who appeared in several cartoons alongside Tweety, Sylvester and Granny but was in the series given a new design similar to that of Marc Antony), as they solved mysteries, even with Sylvester still trying to eat Tweety in the middle of solving the mysteries, but Hector acted as a bodyguard for Tweety, and would even beat Sylvester up (usually out of shot, but sometimes behind a blind). The first season was dedicated to the memory of Friz Freleng, Warner Bros. animator and the original creator of the Sylvester and Tweety pairing. Freleng had died only months before the series premiere. Also, it contains one case per episode, in contrast to the other seasons, which are all with two cases. Other Looney Tunes characters make cameo appearances, including Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd, Tasmanian Devil, Pepe Le Pew, Beaky Buzzard, Babbit and Catstello, Hubie and Bertie, Witch Hazel, Michigan J. Frog, Rocky and Mugsy, Marvin the Martian, Hippety Hopper, Gossamer, Count Blood Count, Cecil Turtle, Nasty Canasta, The Crusher, Pete Puma, Goofy Gophers, and latter-day Warner cartoon star Cool Cat who appears in some form in most of the episodes. The final episode of the series never aired on Kids' WB - in which after decades of trying Sylvester succeeded in eating Tweety but it turns out to be a dream - but did air on Cartoon Network in 2002.Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries: The Tail End/ This Is the End - TV.com Characters * Sylvester (voiced by Joe Alaskey) – Sylvester acts as narrator throughout the episodes, and continually tries to eat Tweety, though he is always thwarted by Hector or Tweety's craftiness. Despite their never-ending feud, the pair manage to get along for the most part, and Sylvester will defend Tweety when someone else tries to harm the canary. Sylvester also unwittingly discovers many clues, claiming as the narrator to have knowledge of the case (though this is probably bluster). Besides chasing Tweety, Sylvester often explores the surroundings, leading him to sometimes be in awkward situations (i.e. being chased by a male cousin of Pepe Le Pew or using Granny's umbrella to pierce a villain's blimp). Through these situations, the cat endures all manner of pain and suffering, but comes out none the worse for wear. * Tweety (voiced by Joe Alaskey) – Tweety is often trying to escape Sylvester by foiling him through either his flying, clever timing, or his virtual bodyguard, Hector. Tweety usually stays with Granny and is responsible for some major clues. Despite his feud with Sylvester, the pair will team up if Granny is threatened and can work together very well. Tweety also serves as a source of ironic humor at times, usually in reference to Sylvester's foiled attempts to eat him. The show also harks back to Tweety's earlier shorts, and he is not above malice towards "dat bad old putty tat". * Granny (voiced by June Foray) – A world-renowned detective, Granny travels the globe with Sylvester and Tweety, attending events such as races or canary contest and is often called upon by the locals to solve a crime. However, there have been attempts to frame Granny, causing some difficulty in finding clues. She is very protective of Tweety, and will not hesitate to give Sylvester a good whack on the head. She sometimes calls upon the cat to investigate clues or defend the group while they sleep, though, showing signs of obvious trust. Granny is good-natured mostly, but can become stern. * Hector (voiced by Frank Welker) – Granny's bulldog and Tweety's bodyguard. Hector keeps Sylvester from eating the canary and will often beat him up if he gets in his way. Hector will defend Granny, Tweety or even Sylvester if threatened, but is not above stealing food or trying to please others. Voice cast * Joe Alaskey – Sylvester, Tweety, Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam, Beaky Buzzard, Cool Cat, Marvin the Martian, Michigan J. Frog * June Foray – Granny, Witch Hazel, Mama Buzzard * Frank Welker – Hector the Bulldog, Pepé Le Pew, Mugsy * Jim Cummings – Moogooguypan, Tasmanian Devil, Gossamer, Rocky, Nasty Canasta. Hubie, Yosemite Sam * Stan Freberg – Pete Puma * Jeff Bennett – Bertie and Nohans * Greg Burson – Elmer Fudd Additional voices * Rob Paulsen - Doorman, Mechanic * Tress MacNeille - Librarian, Minnie Julep, Conventioneer Granny, Faith N. Begorra, Myopia, Miss Jingleheirmascmitt * Haunani Minn - Alba Core * Maurice LaMarche - Sam Spade, Mr. Greenstreek, Ed McMuffin, Lojak, Harry Follicle, Bingo Barker * Pat Musick - Marry Ann * Lauri Johnson - Miss Marbles * Linda Gary - Beaulah Blakelock * John Rubinow - Football Player * Neil Ross - Ned * Laraine Newman - Trudy, Inga Canasta * Clyde Kusatsu - Soh Fishimeeni * Peter Renaday - Louie Z. Anna * Jeff McCarthy - Michigan J. Froggini * Brian Tochi - Sushi Master * Yoshio Be - Tunamoto * Bobbi Jean Page - Cindy * Charles Howerton - Norwegian Professor * Ed Gilbert - Colonel Ambore * Sheena Easton - Trixie * Marion Ross - Flavia * Corey Burton - One-Eyed Jack * Laurie Fraser - Matron * Joe Leahy - Announcer * Robert Ito - Charlie Smith * Goh Misawa - Master Ichthi Ologi * Phil Hayes - Jean-Claude * Patricia Alice Albrecht - French woman * Brian George - Diesel * Russi Taylor - Tour Guide * Kath Soucie - Sniffles * Brian Chin - Harry Chin * Miriam Flynn - * Townsend Coleman - DVD releases *List of The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries episodes On September 9, 2008, Warner Home Video released The Complete First Season of The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries on DVD in Region 1. This release comes exactly 13 years since the premiere of the show. No further DVD releases have been announced. Awards and nominations The series was nominated multiple times for a Daytime Emmy Award in the category Special Class Animated Program. The series won two Annie Award in the category of voice acting for June Foray in the role of Granny. References External links * Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries - Kids' WB (Archive) * * Category:1995 American television series debuts Category:2002 American television series endings Category:1990s American animated television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:Cartoon Network programs Category:Kids' WB original programs Category:Animated duos Category:Looney Tunes television series Category:Mystery television series Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Television spin-offs Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Detective cartoons